Lector de Almas
by MagicKim25
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Charles Xavier encontrara su alma gemela? ¿Que pasaría si ella fuese una mutante como él? Lorraine y Charles, se conocieron cuando eran tan solo unos niños pero tuvieron que separarse por cosas del destino; sin embargo una vez que las almas gemelas se encuentran están destinadas a volverse a reunir y eso es inevitable. Conoce la historia del telépata y la francesa
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

" _Las almas gemelas desde siempre se han buscado para encontrarse"._

 **Brian Weiss**


	2. Capitulo 1: Almas Gemelas

**Hola ¿como han estado? Hoy regrese con una nueva historia, me he inspirado asombrosamente. Soy una fiel fan a X-MEN, y uno de mis personajes favoritos (si no lo es en verdad) es el de Charles Xavier. Me encariñe tanto con su nueva personificación en su etapa de joven que no me resistí a hacerle un fanfic. Y pues aqui estoy! haciéndolo. No me pareció que Moira M** **actaggert fuese su pareja ideal (Aunque respeto el gusto de los demás Fans, no todos vemos desde la misma perspectiva y los mismos gustos) Así que un día me pregunte ¿Que pasaría si creaba a alguien ideal para él? Alguien que fuese su alma gemela, y crear ese romance que nunca nadie se imagino tendría el santo y casto de Charles Xavier, que por lo visto en la nueva entrega de los X-men en su primera generación era todo lo contrario al profesor que habíamos visto anteriormente.**

 **Entonces me tome el atrevimiento de introducir a mi OC Lorraine, para mi la mujer perfecta para Charles. Podría ser que los acontecimientos de la película sucedan de la misma manera aunque tendria que alterarlos un poco para introducir a mi OC.**

 **Sin mas que decir espero que les guste mucho, como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo para ustedes.**

 **Espero que lo aprecien y lo adoren tanto como yo!**

 _ **La historia original no me pertenece.**_

 _ **Pero mis OC si.**_

 _ **No busco lucrarme con esta historia, es con el fin de entreter y realizar una bella labor que es la expresion de nuestra imaginación por medio de las palabras que es la escritura.**_

 **Lector de Almas**

 **Capitulo 1: Almas Gemelas.**

 _ **Condado de Westchester, Nueva York. 1944**_ **.**

EL teatro _Irvington Town Hall_ estaba repleto, las personas estaban sentadas extasiadas esperando el momento del espectáculo, el lugar tenia las luces tenues y de color naranja, los asientos rojos rubí dignos de la realeza, 600 personas habían en el lugar, no todos los días la academia de Ballet Paradise Hall presentaban un numero.

Bajo el bullicio, los comentarios, la algarabía por el espectáculo, mas allá detrás del telón rojo, detrás de los cordales que sostienen el telón, las luces y demás… Dentro de los camerinos estaba una pequeña niña, de cabellos rubio rojizos, ojos de un dulce color hazel, piel de porcelana blanca, y una sonrisa tan sincera, estaba nerviosa, y temerosa, a sus 10 años de edad era una bailarina excepcional, una niña muy brillante, pero que en el fondo sufría por su… Diferencia ante los demás. Era muy susceptible a los roces físicos con las personas, debido a que poseía una habilidad extraordinaria para conocer la historia de todos y de todo, ese era el lado oscuro de su ser, pero tenía una habilidad mas…

Dejando de lado sus complejos, la pequeña niña quería salir corriendo, estaba nerviosa. Y le hablaba a su madre quien no le prestó atención ya que conversaba con las demás madres sobre la antigua tendencia de las ondas al agua. Se escabullo dentro de aquellas mujeres y salió por la puerta del camerino.

En ese mismo lugar entre el público había un niño inquieto y curioso… Lleno de inteligencia y tranquilidad, aquel niño gozaba de unos hermosos ojos azules como el mismo cielo, un cabello sedoso y castaño, a sus 11 años era el más listo de su clase. Pero algo ese día lo desconcertaba, y era el fuerte golpe de los pensamientos de las personas en su mente… Si, el también poseía una habilidad especial… Había demasiada gente en el teatro, y no comprendía porque sus padres lo había obligado a ir, a él le gustaba el teatro, cuando eran obras o opera ¿Pero por un "tonto" espectáculo de ballet? Le parecía demasiado absurdo. Luego encontró la explicación, sus padres estaban allí con el por cumplirle a uno de sus más allegados amigos, los Fontaine.

Los pensamientos chocaban contra sus sienes, eran como gritos que aclamaban ser escuchados a la fuerza, no podía detenerlos, no podía controlarlos y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, se separo rápidamente de su padre, quien hablaba con el señor Fontaine, y se dirigió a los jardines del pintoresco teatro.

El niño corrió rápidamente pero el molesto ruido de las voces aun lo hacía estremecerse, llego a un lugar donde había una fuente y un extenso patio lleno de pasto verde recién cortado. Se concentro claramente en sonido y correr del agua en la fuente, y se sentó en el pasto y en forma protectora coloco sus manos en sus sienes como si eso disipara el dolor de cabeza que esa ola de pensamientos lo invadía.

La niña con suma curiosidad se asomo por el gran arce de color rojo en el patio del teatro, y observo como un niño se balanceaba lentamente cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos, ese escenario le causo cierta pena, y con algo de temor decidió ver que le sucedía al pequeño. Llevaba un tutu y esas molestas mallas de color blanco que le obligaban usar, sus zapatos rosas se mancharon de barro y agua mientras caminaba. El niño sollozaba, el patio reclamaba un silencio y casi paz, pero eso se distorsionaba por la presencia y angustia del pequeño niño, y ella con su blanca manita intento acercarse hasta su hombro.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer? —la detuvo la voz sollozante del niño.

Ella se quedo paralizada completamente, estática, inclinada hacia él con su mano extendida.

— ¿Por qué no dices nada? —dijo este secando sus lagrimas.

—Lo siento —y por primera vez escucho su dulce voz.

El se levanto sacudiendo su traje de color gris y corbata.

Y fue cuando se conocieron por primera vez… Ojos azules contra hazel.

Muchas personas sienten cuando conocen su alma gemela, como un brillo en los ojos, otros por la paz y emoción que se siente al conocer a una persona.

 _¿Pero cómo es posible reconocerla? Con tan solo mirarla._

Puede manifestarse con algunas emociones muy especiales como sentir una energía frenética, que su corazón deja de latir, una sensación que se transmite por toda la piel, y otras manifestaciones emocionales y físicas que manifiestan la intensidad de nuestro deseo interior de estar con esa persona para siempre.

Las almas gemelas pueden estar encarnadas en esta dimensión con nosotros o estar como guías nuestros, dándonos valor y ayudándonos.

En ese momento Charles recordó una frase que había leído en sus interminables horas de lectura:

" _Cuando mires a los ojos a otra persona, a cualquiera, y veas tu propia alma reflejada, entonces sabrás que has alcanzado otro nivel de conciencia"._

No sabía cómo explicarlo, y no lo comprendía.

A su corta edad podía comprender cosas que ni siquiera los mismos adultos lograban entender. Pero él en ese momento no entendía _¿Qué estaba pasando con él?_

En cambio la niña pasaba una ola de emociones aunado a la serie de sucesos que cruzaban ante sus ojos y su mente, una escena tras otra con tan solo rozar la mirada con aquel extraño. Sus orbes estaban dilatados, y un silencio acompañado de ello. Y en poco tiempo regreso a la realidad, al presente… Y un jadeo anuncio que había regresado.

Charles no comprendía, hasta que volvieron a cruzar sus miradas, salvo que en la de Charles había una sonrisa amplia.

—Hola Lorraine —Charles sonreía, y ella estaba para de pie allí frente a él.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —pregunto curiosa.

—Porque soy como tú.

—Lo sé… Lo he visto.

—Entonces ese es tu poder… ¿Ver el futuro?

—Creo que es más complicado que eso Charles.

— ¿Puedes hacer otras cosas? —la curiosidad de Charles arribaba totalmente.

— ¿Eres como yo Charles?

— _Claro que si lo soy_ —el jovencito hablo en la mente de la niña.

Y ella abrió sus ojos enormemente.

—Lo eres…

La niña por primera vez, se sentía segura y en paz, se sentía alejada de sus miedos, se sentía emocionada por haber encontrado un semejante a ella, por primera vez no tuvo miedo de mostrarle a otra persona o niño lo que era capaz de hacer. Con una sonrisa y algo de temor, con la punta de su dedo toco el césped recién regado, y el joven Charles observo como ella colocaba su mano completa en el suelo, justamente allí había una flor seca y marchita, ella cerró sus ojos y su rostro emanaba paz. Espero unos segundos y ella aparto su mano de la tierra y la flor antes avejenta mostraba una delicada y bella margarita.

Charles sonrió y le dedico su mirada a la jovencita, quien mostraba una expresión neutral y algo temerosa.

—Tranquila Lorraine, no tengo miedo, lo que has hecho es increíblemente hermoso.

De la niña escapo una sonrisita.

—Soy Charles —este extendió su mano.

—Soy Lorraine.

La niña estrecho su mano y por primera vez aquella ola de imágenes no ocurrió…

Aquel día ambos disfrutaron de su compañía, para Charles fue gratificante conocer a alguien como él y a Lorraine también. Pero por circunstancias ajenas a ellos tuvieron que separarse.

Y lastimosamente lo que pudo ser una amistad hermosa y quizás el amor verdadero no pudo darse, pues sus caminos fueron diferentes aquella tarde.

Y en efecto jamás volvieron a encontrarse.

 _Hasta cierto día…_

 **22 años después…**

 ** _Universidad de Oxford, Inglaterra—Reino Unido._**

Las tardes en Oxford eran frías, incluso debían abrigarse en temporadas donde las temperaturas descendían hasta los -5ºC, acomodo su bufanda de color caqui y se estremeció un poco.

Lorraine caminaba a paso medio, su primera clase del día seria dentro de unos minutos y en verdad detestaba llegar tarde. La joven llevaba sus libros y una gran cantidad de ropa encima, el frío era insoportable. Camino hasta las aulas donde daban las cátedras de Genética y Ciencias de la hibridación. Observo el extenso edificio y paso por las magistrales puertas de aquel. Busco el salón numero 17B con el nombre del profesor Charles Xavier.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un auditorio pequeño, que no ocupaba más de 60 personas sentadas. Según su cálculo solo habría la mitad de ellas. Y bien sabía que al final del año quizás menos quedarían. La mayoría de sus compañeros eran hombres, solo había dos mujeres más con ella. Pero ese no era su único lenitivo.

Paso frente sus compañeros que conversaban entretenidamente, y ellos le observaban atentamente, no había duda de que ella era una mujer muy hermosa, pero muchos se tomaban poderíos para juzgarla, aunque a ella eso para ella no era de mucha importancia.

Ese día llevaba una blusa de algodón con cuello de tortuga de color blanco, una falda turquesa de color turquesa un poco por encima de la rodilla, llevaba medias pantis de color negro y sus zapatos preferidos al mismísimo estilo Mary Jane, un peinado sencillo con ondas suelto hasta sus omóplatos, su blazer hasta las rodillas. Gorro y guantes.

Se saco el abrigo, el gorro y los guantes para sentarse en su lugar preferido, coloco todo en su brazo y una sutil voz le detuvo antes de subir las escalerillas hasta su asiento…

—Señorita Fontaine —ella giro su cuerpo y miro la voz masculina que le llamaba.

 _El Profesor Xavier._

Este siempre le trataba de una manera sutil, y alguna veces seria cuando de temas académicos se trataba, pese a su juventud casi gozaba de tener la misma edad que él, uno o dos años mayor que ella. El era un hombre muy guapo a su parecer, blanco de cabellos castaños, dueño de una sonrisa picara y unos hermosos ojos azules como el mismo mar.

—Hola Profesor —saludo amable la mujer.

— ¿Cómo estas hoy? —dijo el hombre introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su traje.

Llevaba un traje puesto de color azul marino y una corbata de color gris y zapatos negros, siempre iba elegante.

—Bueno estoy muy bien ¿y usted?

— ¿Usted? No dije que dejáramos los formalismos para los actos sociales o evaluaciones con tribunales, y ya que preguntas estoy bien, de hecho… Muy bien —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa picara.

Ella le regreso la sonrisa y con una mirada que le dedico al científico, este penetro sus ojos con los azules de él.

—Claro… ¿Podríamos empezar la clase?

—Seguro.

Ella lo miro fijamente y siguió su camino a su puesto en el aula.

Normalmente los días en clase del profesor Xavier eran así, el era una persona muy reservada y a veces demasiado carismática, siempre guardando misterio en su persona. Él siempre trataba a Lorraine de una manera diferente a los demás, aunque ella pocas veces lo notara.

Sus compañeras Jennifer Malone y Natalia Einseberg le esperaban sentadas donde siempre, quizás eran las únicas personas con las cuales podría compartir.

El profesor inicio su clase sobre las moléculas de ADN, y transcurrió notoriamente abarcando ese tema en particular. Lorraine escuchaba atentamente la clase, aunque en momentos se despistaba, pues tenía varias noches sin poder dormir como se debía, las largas horas de estudio que su carrera le exigía eran increíbles.

—Recuerden que el ADN es una molécula de gran tamaño que guarda y transmite de generación en generación toda la información necesaria para el desarrollo de todas las funciones biológicas de un organismo.

Podía escuchar claramente al profesor… En medio de su limbo combatiendo contra el cansancio.

—Señorita Fontaine —escucho claramente la voz del profesor, y eso la hizo sobresaltarse.

Miro rápidamente al frente, y él seguía hablando como si nada sobre el tema observo a sus demás compañeros que apuntaban cosas en sus libretas, era como si él no le hubiera llamado la atención. Pero estaba segura de que había escuchado claramente su voz.

—Lorraine ¿Podría decirnos a todos quienes fueron quienes dilucidaron la estructura del ADN? —pregunto Xavier.

—Watson y Crick profesor —respondió la mujer.

—Muy bien.

—Señor Damien ¿Cómo está compuesto el ADN?

Eso le pareció extraño.

Pero no le prestó la más mínima atención en aquel momento, las horas transcurrieron y la tarde se fue, y llego la noche fría de Oxford, el profesor envió actividades para realizar y les informo de una clase especial en el laboratorio. Despidió la clase y la joven Lorraine salió del salón de clases con sus amigas.

Jennifer Malone era una mujer de los 35 años, alta de cabello marrón atado con una coleta, llevaba falda y zapatos bajos, con unos bochornosos lentes de carey se había graduado en la universidad de Cambridge como Licenciada en Biología Marina, pero deseaba ampliar sus conocimientos en la genética, y Natalia era enfermera tenía como 25 años de edad y era rubia.

—Nos veremos el lunes _Lori,_ quiero que me ayudes con los patrones de doble hélice —dijo Natalia.

—Claro, feliz fin de semana chicas…

Las tres mujeres se despidieron y cada uno tomo su camino, Lorraine siguió su camino a la residencia donde vivía, quedaba a unas 15 cuadras de la facultad, así que para ella no era problema caminar.

La noche se volvió aun más fría, se coloco sus guantes, y busco en su bolso la bufanda que traía consigo pero la había olvidado en el auditorio y siguió camino a su casa. Las calles estaban solas y más que el frio que la acompañaba, no había más nada.

Sus dientes tintineaban por el frio y aun le faltaban como 7 calles para llegar. A paso rápido caminaba la joven Lorraine, su nariz estaba roja por el frio. Y cuando menos lo espero y sus libros cayeron al suelo, haciendo que esta tuviera que doblarse a recogerlos.

Mientras recogía aquel desastre, vio como de repente caía ante sus libros las puntas de su bufanda, eso la tomo desprovista y alzo la cabeza para ver que era.

El profesor Xavier estaba de pie frente a ella, con la bufanda tendida en su mano, este sonreía para ella. Con algo de torpeza ella termino de recoger sus libros y quedo de pie frente a él. Ahora llevaba una gabardina de color gris, con un sombrero negro y su maletín.

—Profesor —dijo con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí sola Lorraine? —pregunto serio Xavier.

—Voy a mi casa… Pero se me cayeron los libros y…

—Vamos… ven, camina conmigo —dijo mirando detenidamente atrás de ella.

Ella miro de reojo y vio unos hombres algo extraños venir en dirección a ellos. Ambos caminaron en dirección contraria de donde siempre Lorraine iba, algo le indicaba que no estaba bien. El tiraba de su mano mientras caminaban a paso más o menos rápido.

Caminaron en dirección a un café que abría las 24 horas, Charles la jalo más fuerte para hacer que entrara. El se acerco a hablar con una de las meseras, y se saco los guantes para el frio que llevaba puesto y se coloco sus dedos índice y medio en la sien, ella noto el gesto y eso la extraño.

Inmediatamente los ubicaron en una mesa, Charles como un caballero le acomodo la silla para sentarse y luego él se sentó frente a ella.

— ¿Qué fue eso profesor? —pregunto preocupada Lorraine.

—Charles… Dime Charles, Lorraine —dijo este.

—Charles ¿Qué sucedió?

—Los hombres que vimos, querían hacerte daño.

— ¿Y cómo podrías saber eso? —dijo confundida.

—Vi sus malas intensiones…

— ¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera estaban cerca.

—Ellos te venían siguiendo desde que saliste de la clase…

Su rostro miro del otro lado del vidrio de la cafetería, estaba algo serio, para como siempre se mostraba con ella.

Lorraine era una persona muy reservada y jamás compartía con muchas personas en su entorno, solo sus dos amigas de clase con quienes mantiene contacto. Algunos que otros caballeros compañeros que solo le guardaban un poco de respeto, pero que no dudaban un segundo en voltear a verle la falda. Sus amistades quedaron en Francia, su adorada Francia, pero su vida quedó atrás el día que decidió ser más que una simple enfermera.

Y luego estaba Charles Xavier, un completo desconocido; Tres meses llevaba en su clase y para ella aquel hombre representaba un misterio, todos hablaban de él como una de las mentes más brillantes quizás el más brillante de todos, siempre tenía un momento para observarlo, no solo físicamente sino como un hombre, sus aptitudes y actitudes. Por más que ella pudiera indagar en su pasado, simplemente no podía encontrar nada de él, y eso la frustraba.

Lorraine guardaba un secreto muy importante, ella era una premonitora o precognitora, para su época la gente habla mucho sobre seres, personas que poseían habilidades sobrehumanas, extraordinarias, muchos les llamaban _mutantes_. A veces aquello le infundía un miedo enorme, pero ella era una de ellos, si.

Con tan solo tocar un objeto, rozarlo o verlo podría conocer su historia, su pasado.

Pero con Charles era inútil. Y no comprendía porque. Le molestaba.

Y su acompañante lo noto.

—Lorraine… —Charles le llamo y la hizo regresar a su presente.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Algo te molesta?

—No ¿Por qué?

—Deberías ver tu cara.

La joven tenía en seño fruncido, y sus facciones estaban algo rígidas.

— ¿En serio? De verdad disculpa, si es así no es que yo este realmen…

—Lo sé —respondió Xavier.

Ella guardo silencio ante la voz serena y seductora de su profesor. Y en algún momento sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. La mesera se acerco a los dos con una bandeja del más reluciente aluminio y dejo sobre la mesa a ambos una taza de café para cada uno. Estaba humeante y olorosa.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa la mujer, que estaba algo malhumorada con su cigarrillo en la boca.

—Gracias —logro apenas decirle.

Miro a Xavier y a la taza, y tomo un sorbo de café, instantáneamente arrugo su rostro pues estaba amargo.

—Está muy amargo —dijo arrugando el rostro.

Y decidió agregarle azúcar al café, pero como si Xavier leyera sus movimientos ella fue a tomar el contenedor de azúcar y ambos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, y en ese instante rozaron sus dedos pero solo un poco.

Ella se percato del contacto e indudablemente esperaba que las imágenes golpearan su cabeza, que un desborde de sucesos pasara rápidamente por su cabeza.

Y nada.

 _Nada sucedió._

Ella se quedo impactada, y se quedo por unos segundos muy quieta, tomo el azúcar y le agrego una buena cantidad.

—Con tanta azúcar dudo que logres dormir esta noche Lorraine —dijo Charles, riendo.

—Así me gusta, bien dulce.

—Y el pie de limón te gusta recién horneado y no te gustan las nueces porque te dan alergia.

Ella lo miro extrañada.

 _¿Cómo él podría saber eso?_

—Eso fue extraño —dijo ella mirándolo mientras tomaba su café.

—Yo creo que no querida.

Dejo la taza de café en la mesa y observo el reloj en su muñeca, buscando alguna excusa para retirarse.

—Es muy tarde, creo que es mejor que me vaya —dijo tomándose el café por completo quemando su garganta, y ella trataba de disimularlo.

—Son las 11:00 de la noche ¿Qué te preocupa?

— ¿Las horas que debo dormir?

—Eso es una respuesta o una pregunta.

—De verdad aprecio lo que hizo por mi hoy profesor pero es momento que regrese a casa, quisiera descansar.

—Si eso es lo que en verdad quieres, está bien.

—No es que yo… Mejor olvídelo, buenas noches profesor.

Ella se levanto de su silla y tomo sus cosas, se coloco el abrigo, sus guantes, su gorro y su bufanda. Xavier tenía una sonrisa burlona en su cara, aunque por dentro estaba totalmente seducido por la joven ante sus ojos.

—Descansa Lorraine… —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ella solo se lo quedo viendo, y con una sonrisa dudosa se retiro de aquel café.

Lorraine regreso tranquila a su apartamento, no hubo nadie que la siguiera o que la molestara, excepto por el simple hecho de que no podía olvidar a Xavier y de sus inútiles intentos por saber sobre él. Olvidando sus intento con Xavier, se despojo de sus prendas y se metió a la tina de su baño, después del frio abrazador allá afuera no le afectara. Aplico un poco de burbujas y se sumergió dentro del agua caliente.

—Descansa Lorraine… —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Y se quedo solo en la cafetería.

Lorraine había partido de aquel lugar y lo dejo allí solo, solo con los pensamientos de las demás personas en aquel lugar, pero no podía retenerla más tiempo sin levantar sospechas o que se volviera extraño e incomodo.

Quizás era por el hecho de que era su profesor, o el simple hecho de que había encontrado de nuevo a su alma gemela, pero no sabía cómo afrontarla sin parecer un depredador sexual o algo por el estilo.

El joven hombre, estaba en la flor de su vida y de su éxito, estaba preparando su tesis de grado sobre la genética y la mutación, quizás de una forma u otra causar un impacto enorme la sociedad y el mundo entero, y eso a Charles le sabía dulce. Estudiaba en Oxford y trabajaba como profesor para pasar el rato, y haciendo meritos para su graduación como experto en la genética y mutación.

Algo afligido, se levanto de la mesa del cafetín y decidió irse a su casa, Raven tal vez estaría esperándolo como siempre. Las calles estaban húmedas, acomodo su sombrero y se colocó una bufanda.

Casualmente en su trayecto se encontraba la casa de la joven Lorraine, a quien escucho en su cabeza cantar una canción. Charles se detuvo frente a la ventana y cerro sus ojos. Atravesando con su mente los muros, en su mente la mujer cantaba en voz baja una canción de Frank Sinatra, su dulce voz era melodiosa, su cuerpo estaba sumergido en la tina solo quedando fuera su cuello y su cabeza. Y después de observarla por unos momentos esta decidió salir de su lugar de confort, y en ese momento una voz ajena a la de la mujer en el apartamento llamo la atención del joven Xavier.

—Raven sal de allí —dijo Charles, a la sombra que estaba oculta detrás de él.

—Podrías solo fingir que no estoy detrás de ti Charles —dijo está molesta saliendo a luz de los postes en la calle.

Raven, era una joven hermosa y radiante, con unos finos cabellos rubios largos, una piel blanca de porcelana, ojos azules, nariz y labios pequeños. Ese día llevaba un Blazer y unas botas con su bolso, hacia mucho frio aquella noche.

—Es que tu voz es tan chillona cuando estas molesta, era inevitable no reconocerte —dijo burlón, volteando a verla.

—Es tarde ¿Qué haces tan tarde en la calle?

—Paseando supongo.

— ¿Estas de nuevo siguiendo a la Francesa? —pregunto sonriendo Raven.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Charles por favor, no es la primera vez que te consigo aquí, mirando a través de las paredes.

—Por qué no…

—Porque no vas de una vez por todas y le dices lo que sientes, 18 años y 5 meses sufriendo y esperando por ella.

— ¿Y cómo le diría? ¡Oye! Soy Charles el niño que conociste hace 18 años, estoy enamorado de ti y es nuestro destino estar juntos para siempre —dijo malhumorado.

—Seria lo justo, ya que ni respetas su privacidad.

—No invado su privacidad —la miro de reojo.

— ¿No? Si no llego la ibas a ver desnuda ¡Que perverso eres Charles!

—Eso no es cierto…

Charles se quedo viendo la ventana donde la joven Lorraine caminaba en toalla, y daba vueltas como si danzara. Nunca había visto tanta felicidad en una persona. Con una sonrisa tonta; la rubia lo golpeo en el brazo sacándolo de su ensoñación.

—Vamos, tengo hambre.

Charles la miro con reproche y volvió a dedicar una mirada más a la ventana, no había nadie pero podía sentir la presencia serena de aquella mujer.

Los dos mutantes siguieron su camino a casa, fue Raven quien inicio la conversación.

—Oye… No estés molesto, solo fue una broma —dijo golpeándolo levemente con el codo en su brazo.

—No es eso Raven.

— ¿Y entonces qué es?

—No lo entenderías —la miro a los ojos.

— ¿Y es un problema matemático? ¿Un cálculo del tamaño del universo? Charles por favor —dijo esta casi ofendida.

—Creo que no entenderías o quizás te reirías de mí si le lo dijera.

— ¿Podría hacer ambas? —dijo ella burlona.

—Ok, no te lo diré entonces —dijo molesto.

—Solo bromeaba Charles —ella paro de caminar y lo tomo por un brazo para detenerlo, y quedaron frente a frente—. Dímelo.

—Esto es vergonzoso —dijo haciendo una mueca.

—Pues tienes que contarme, no voy a estar toda la vida saliendo a buscarte como si fuera tu madre y tú como un jovencito adolescente descarriado —reprocho Raven y coloco sus manos en sus caderas.

—Ok está bien, tú ganas princesa azul.

—Más respeto, ahora escúpelo Xavier.

—Ya te he contado que la he conocido hace muchos años atrás.

—Si lo sé.

—Y pues aquel encuentro fue significativo para mí, no sé cómo explicarlo.

—Adelante, falta poco para llegar a la casa y te recuerdo que vivimos solos.

— ¿Puedes parar? —dijo fastidiado.

—Solo camina y sigue contándome, esto se pone interesante.

—Cuando la conocí me sentía extraño, me sentía tan familiar a ella, como si le conociera de siempre, ella deslumbro mis ojos. Podría decir que me vi reflejado en ella —dijo de manera dulce.

— ¿Cómo cuando conoces tu alma gemela? —pregunto con merodeo.

—Creo que sí, pues el hecho es que después de aquel día, donde pude encontrar a alguien como yo, me sentí tan bien a su lado, que desee que se quedara para siempre, pero lastimosamente luego de eso, ella tuvo que mudarse, toda su familia se mudo y jamás supe de ella.

—Hasta ahora.

—Sí, la primera vez que la vi venia como estudiante de intercambio…

 _ **FlashBack.**_

Las luces del salón de exposiciones habían sido encendidas y aquella tarde había sido un poco pesada, y eso significaba mucho ruido y voces molestas para Charles, aunque eso ya no era problema pues había aprendido a disipar todas esas molestas voces.

El personal del recibimiento preparaba las mesas, al jurado y los premios, Oxford nunca celebrara sus jornadas científicas como algo común, era un evento por todo lo alto, proyectos científicos con la última tecnología, prototipos y demás, incluso venían experimentos y proyectos de otras partes de Inglaterra, e internacionales.

Ese día le tocaba ir como jurado, y en verdad le fascinaba por que le parecía divertido hacerle preguntas a los expositores de las cuales sabia _"Leyendo su mente"_ que no podrían responderla. Los suizos siempre llevaban proyectos sobre los satélites y la astrología, los alemanes siempre llevaban cosas con explosivos y tecnología nuclear, los únicos que llevaban proyectos científicos relacionados con la biología eran los rusos y los franceses se destacaban por la filosofía y el Psiquis.

Los posters habían sido colocados, cada representante de las escuelas que participaban habían acomodado sus presentaciones la noche anterior.

La gente comenzó a llenar el espacio, en el escenario la mesa del jurado, un tribunal que constaba de un panel de expertos, traídos de afuera y pertenecientes a Oxford, matemáticos, físicos, biólogos y doctores en ciencias medicas. Charles era uno de los doctores.

Mientras conversaba con sus colegas y algunos de los expositores, vio cuando entraron algunos alumnos y concurrentes al salón.

Y entre ellos, entre tanta gente, un cabello rojizo resalto entre los demás. Solo lo vio desplazarse en medio de toda esa gente, solo lo observo hasta que se perdió en la multitud.

—Charles, Charles —llamo el profesor Cloud.

El aun estaba tratando de buscar la cabellera.

—Si dígame —respondió algo distraído.

—Charles debes concentrarte antes de perderte en la falda de las jovencitas, muchacho —dijo en tono gracioso el profesor.

El joven científico solo soltó una risa y volvió la mirada hacia el profesor

—No creo que aquí encontremos mujeres atractivas…

En verdad las mujeres que siempre asistían a esos eventos, eran viejas, rechonchas y unas genios en su materia. El jurado se organizo y empezó a moverse para empezar a ver las exposiciones que los concurrentes habían traído, y cada año eso se ponía más interesante. Los acomodaron por escuelas y por provincias de donde procedían estas escuela, la que tenía más visitantes aquel día eran de Francia, nada más y nada menos que los talentosos estudiantes de _I´Université Montpellier_ (Universidad Montpellier) en Paris. Los más excepcionales e ilustres alumnos pertenecían a esa universidad, pudiendo codearse con los de Oxford, incluso en ocasiones Oxford llegaba a absorberlos por medio de becas u ofrecimiento de cupos en las facultades, algo que estaba de moda en aquel tiempo.

 _Había talento._

Poco a poco pasearon por las mesas de exposición, viendo reacciones volcánicas, choques de electrones, nuevos problemas y ecuaciones matemáticas, como asilar bacterias sépticas y demás, había un poco de ruido debido a la emoción que producía la presentación de los proyectos, y muchos hablaban sobre el que los franceses habían traído.

Traían novedosos tratamientos en el área de medicina y sobre geología y ciencias de la tierra. El primero en presentarse fue Jean Clareen Louvre, un joven de 25 años con una nueva forma de aislamiento de las bacterias, luego estaba François Blanchet su proyecto consistía en la reacción de los gases volcánicos a ciertos compuestos químicos.

Charles los había atacado a preguntas, y les costó el primer lugar de la jornada, así fueron recorriendo todos los proyectos hasta que llegaron al último.

La última mesa de la exposición no tenía ningún aparato, esquema o estructura de exposición o de algún experimento, y eso desconcertó a los jueces, la mesa tenía un telón, y una pequeña pila de folletos y textos sobre la psicología y la terapia en la psiquiatría. Aun más sorprendió a los jueces que el equipo estaba formado por puras mujeres, mujeres jóvenes e inteligentes.

—Buenos días Señoritas —dijo el profesor Mateo Brown.

Una de las mujeres se acerco a la mesa, llevaba ropa formal, una falda ceñida al cuerpo, del mismo color azul que el de su chaqueta, con una blusa blanca de satén y zapatos _mary jane_ , su cabello rubio rojizo recogido solo de un lado con ondas y suelto, llevaba un rojo brillante en sus esponjosos labios.

—Buenos días caballeros y profesores —dijo ella con una sutil voz.

— ¿Cuál es proyecto a presentar el día de hoy? —pregunto otro del tribunal.

—Bueno, estas jornadas se destacan por abarcar temas claramente científicos y etiológicos, con bases sobre la biología y el funcionamiento hasta del universo mismo —aclaro ella.

—En eso tiene toda la razón —respondió Brown.

Detrás del jurado se encontraba Xavier, extasiado y escuchando atentamente lo que la joven mujer decía, la observaba fijamente a los ojos a pesar de que ella no lo había notado.

—Sin embargo… —ella observo como Xavier le miraba —. Sin embargo este año decidimos romper con las reglas y traer algo nuevo a esta jornada de ciencias —ella desvió la mirada y miro al frente con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué nos presenta hoy señorita… —el profesor observaba el distintivo en su pecho —. Fontaine.

—Les presentamos nuestro proyecto, desde la Universidad de _Montpellier_ de la facultad de ciencias medicas Postgrado de Psiquiatría en Paris, Francia de la casa de las _Damas Fleur_ , La terapia de regresión y su profilaxis para el tratamiento de afecciones psíquicas y vehementes en personas con depresión y ansiedad.

Los profesores se quedaron sorprendidos debido a que era la primera vez que un proyecto como aquel se presentaba en sus jornadas, por otro lado Charles solo escuchaba atento a todo lo que la mujer estaba diciendo, y al mismo tiempo saliendo de su asombro.

 _La había encontrado._

Con movimientos lentos y delicados ella se movió y pasó a señalar con su mano una lámina de exposición.

— ¿Regresión? ¿La aclamada medida terapéutica que usan los parasicólogos? No es eso muy… ¿Espiritual? —dijo uno de los matemáticos del jurado.

— ¿Cree usted doctor… Sheridan que las afecciones que el cuerpo pueda tener funciones en lo espiritual y a través del alma? —Dijo ella con una sonrisa, el hombre solo quedo en silencio y ella continúo hablándoles a todos —. ¿No? Eso me temía; a través de un estudio que realice en las poblaciones contiguas a mi hogar en Francia, a la universidad e incluso a pacientes que se encontraban ingresados en el hospital tanto en el Psiquiátrico como el de consultas convencionales, aplicamos este tipo de terapia, por supuesto con la ayuda de nuestros tutores expertos en ello.

— ¿Y con qué fin hicieron esto?

—Aliviar los agravios emocionales y hasta físicos de las personas que se someten a esta terapéutica —aclaro la joven.

— ¿Cómo? —esta vez quien hizo la pregunta fue Charles a quienes todos voltearon a ver por qué no había dicho una sola palabra desde que la chica había comenzado a hablar.

El estaba mirándola fijamente, y con una sonrisa mediana, y ojos curiosos; ella le regreso la mirada y con un pestañeo tomo aire y dejo que las palabras salieran de su boca.

—Hipnosis.

— ¿Hipnosis? ¿Y cómo la hipnosis podría aliviar las penas de una persona? —pregunto Charles.

—Se le indica una visualización guiada, con palabras claves; le explico que no es una terapia común, es una manera de acercarse a los pacientes no sentándose a escuchar sus pesares y traumas infantiles, esto va más allá… de la misma conciencia.

Lorraine siguió explicando cada punto de su exposición, dando detalle y respondiendo cada pregunta que el jurado e incluso varios de los presentes hacían. Al final todos habían quedado conformes con lo que les había explicado. Pero siempre surgen los curiosos.

— ¿Y a final de todo que resultados viste en los pacientes que trataste con este tipo de terapia? —pregunto Charles.

El esperaba una respuesta netamente materialista, pero sucedió todo lo contrario.

—No le daré una respuesta como si fuese una post-venta, como si fuese a calificar mi experimento de alguna manera, hablare más bien de la manera positiva en la cual influyo en la mejoría de síntomas e injurias, con los pacientes.

—La escuchamos…

Ella asintió y se dirigió a las carpetas que tenía organizadas en la mesa, tomo una al azar y se la entrego a uno de los jurados.

—Escogí un paciente al azar, los separe por colores eso me ayuda a organizarme en el trabajo es casi como una mnemotecnia.

—Bien ¿Cuál es el punto?

—Lea el nombre del paciente por favor y lea la historia.

—Jonathan Bellucci.

—El señor Bellucci es un adulto proveniente de los barrios de la pequeña Italia que hay en París, tiene 50 años y hace más de un año perdió a su esposa María, que tenía cáncer. Lo invitamos a la consulta de terapia de regresión en una de nuestras jornada por reclutar personas que se sumaran a la investigación y el muy amablemente se ofreció a participar. Las primeras sesiones él se mantuvo en una depresión grave, incluso se le suministro un régimen dietético y vitaminas por desnutrición, en las primeras terapias la entrada al trance de Hipnosis fue lenta, pero a medida que avanzaron las terapias fue haciéndolo de manera fluida e incluso fueron cediendo los síntomas de aquella depresión que había tenido, incluso mejoro hasta su alimentación y exterior.

—Continua —le indico Charles.

—Lo mas resaltante fue una de nuestras sesiones, su regresión fue a la época de la guerra civil en estados unidos, era un sargento o algo parecido; dijo que había ido a la guerra y en esa batalla había sido herido en una rodilla derecha, y eso lo incapacito de regresar a los campos a pelear de nuevo, y contrajo una infección y falleció solo.

— ¿Entonces?

—Viene lo interesante, sucede que el señor Bellucci se quejaba en las primeras sesiones de sufrir un dolor repentino en su rodilla derecha, a la cual se había realizado los estudios habidos y por haber y nunca había reflejado algo patológico. Y justamente después de haber hecho la regresión en aquella sesión su dolor en la rodilla desapareció.

Las personas que observaban quedaron algo sorprendidas y otras con muy convencidas.

—No les pido que me crean, pero algo si puedo decirles es que todos estos son hechos, hechos reales y palpables, realizados con ese fin… Por favor escoja otra carpeta.

Le pidió a Charles. Este se acerco a la mesa y tomo una carpeta de color verde.

—Monique Debeaux.

—La señorita Debeaux, es una mujer de 30 años de edad, está ingresada en el Psiquiátrico de Paris, fue ingresada por manejar instintos suicidas y delirios producto de la muerte de su madre, por una enfermedad grave.

Desarrollo todos eventos, y su familia nos dio el consentimiento de participar en la terapia, estaban muy desesperados por encontrar una solución a lo que había pasado, las primeras sesiones Monique intento hacernos daño, rompió con su codo el vidrio de una ventana y uso uno de los trozos para herirnos, y luego hizo lo mismo con ella.

— ¿Y cómo lograron sobrellevar el caso?

—Simplemente hablando, la familia nos permitió acceder a cierta información y con el pasar de los días ella por lo menos conmigo tuvo confianza, hasta que llego el día en el cual ella accedió someterse a la hipnosis. Un terapeuta de regresión no solo ve los remedios con los que se puede medicar, si no con los que se puede meditar. Ella sufría ataques de pánico y un terrible temor al agua.

— ¿Y como hizo para ayudarla?

—En una de las sesiones, hicimos la regresión, y le hice las preguntas claves, y me indico que se encontraba en un barco, que era joven y que había sido llevada por su padre y su familia en el navío, era la época colonial, era feliz junto con su familia y sus dos hermanos mayores, pero lastimosamente hubo una tormenta y cayeron al agua, el barco naufrago y todos murieron, ella incluida.

— ¿Entonces?

—Las siguientes terapias iba más calmada, con menos ansiedad y con mas cordura, y me dijo que ya le habían dado de alta y estaba en su casa compartiendo mas con su familia, como su madre había querido, y me dio un dato muy importante que en ese fin de semana había ido al rio con su familia, y se había dado un baño en la piscina del hotel donde se había hospedado.

Los espectadores y Charles estaban asombrados, parece tonto pero era algo palpable y real, un avance muy significativo para la medicina psiquiátrica. Charles sabía que no estaba mintiendo por que claramente lo veía en su mente.

La reconocía, perfectamente la reconocía; su cabello sus ojos y esa dulce mirada y sonrisa amable llena de inocencia y ternura.

La misma niña que había conocido aquel día en el jardín del teatro. Aquel sentimiento de plenitud lo había invadido de nuevo, sentía la paz que la mujer le transmitía; se sentía a gusto con ella.

Aquel día seria un día de galardonados y todos estaban ansiosos por saber quien se llevaría el premio mayor.

Charles y los demás del jurado debatieron sobre los tres primeros lugares, de los cuales llegaron a la unanimidad de quien se había llevado el más aclamado premio, con una propuesta excelente de que se uniera a la universidad.

Luego de haber tomando la decisión, salieron al podio y empezaron a llamar desde el 3er lugar al 1er lugar; el tercer lugar se lo llevo un joven geólogo ruso con el proyecto de la vulcanización, el segundo lugar se lo llevo Colin McDougal un joven de la universidad de Oxford con su proyecto sobre la propulsión de los cohetes espaciales.

Y quedaba el primer lugar.

—Ahora, vayamos a la entrega del primer lugar, claramente este premio es al mejor proyecto, a la mejor presentación y trabajo realizado —indico el decano —. El trabajo, la dedicación y los resultados son importantes para poder obtener este galardón; y creemos que la persona que ha presentado este proyecto cumplió con todas las expectativas y no solo ofreceremos el premio al mejor proyecto de la jornada; también daremos una beca completa que ofrece la universidad este año a la mente más brillante para que culmine sus estudios en Oxford.

Lorraine estaba sentada entre el público, junto con sus compañeras quienes las habían acompañado para allá. Estaba nerviosa y Charles lo había notado, él le observaba y ella de vez en cuando notaba como él la miraba y eso aun la ponía más nerviosa.

—El primer lugar es para… De la Universidad _Montpellier_ , estudiante de Psiquiatría Lorraine Fontaine por su excepcional presentación sobre la terapia de regresión, y sus avances en el tratamiento contra enfermedades y padecimientos psíquicos de los pacientes tratados.

Los aplausos empezaron a sonar en el salón, todos se levantaron a aplaudirle y ella sintió que su corazón iba a salirse, así que con mucha emoción se levanto y camino hasta el podio. Lo que no esperaba era que Charles fuera a entregarle el premio. Ella lo vio y le dedico una sonrisa sincera y de emoción, se inclino un poco para que él le colocara la medalla en su cuello, y en ese instante ocurrió un roce de sus dedos contra el cabello y el cuello de la joven. Eso a ella la hizo estremecer, pero le sorprendió que no lograra ver nada de él, y su rostros le era inmensamente familiar, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, como si estuvieran conectados, el sonrió y ella se sorprendió, lo profundos y hermosos que eran los ojos de Charles.

Ella en aquel momento le pareció demasiado familiar la ola se sensaciones que estaba manifestándose en ese instante.

Pero solo lo ignoro.

Después de unos segundos ambos regresaron y este insto a entregarle el trofeo y su reconocimiento.

—Bienvenida a Oxford Srta. Fontaine…

 _ **End Flashback**_

—Y así fue como ocurrió todo.

—Vaya… —dijo Raven.

—Cada vez que la miraba, la veía a los ojos, era un sinfín de sensaciones que no paraban de pasarme.

— ¿Y crees que tienes alguna oportunidad con ella?

—En aquel momento mi mente arribo un montón de posibilidades, pero no sé por qué mi mente se vio obligada a bloquear los recuerdos que tiene de mí.

—Quizás porque te convertiste en un mujeriego —Raven lo miro detenidamente esperando su reacción.

—Quizás tengas razón, a veces siento que no la merezco.

— ¿Y porque no Charles? Todos tenemos la oportunidad de compartir con alguien tan bueno como ella en la vida.

— ¿Crees que ella merece a alguien como yo? —pregunto dudoso.

—Eres inteligente, una buena persona, con buenas intensiones, tienes un buen corazón; un poco mujeriego y faldero pero nada que no se corrija con el corazón de una mujer.

—Eso me da mucho consuelo Raven —estaba molesto.

—Si te sirve de algo, ella me agrada para ti.

— ¿Raven lo aprueba?

—Raven lo aprueba.

 **Bueno espero que les halla gustado el primer capitulo!**

 **Si tienen alguna sugerencia o quieren decirme que les parecio, pueden dejar su comentario!**

 **Feliz Fin de semana!**

 **Y nos vemos en la proxima!**

 **Besos**


	3. Capitulo 2: Lehnsherr

**Capitulo 2:** **Lehnsherr**

Los días en Oxford a veces la asfixiaban, a veces extrañaba demasiado su querida Francia, su familia y su hogar. A veces recibía llamadas de sus padres y sus abuelos en Westchester, o cartas de sus amigos de Montpellier. En algunas ocasiones le costaba terminar de comprender por qué accedió a quedarse aquí en Oxford, en aquel momento importaba su futuro, las oportunidades que tendría con un titulo de Oxford y de alguna manera asombrosa la admitieron a pesar de ser mujer; pero en aquel momento no pensó en lo duro que sería estar lejos de su hogar, lejos de los suyos, y aun así le preocupaba aun más que en la universidad de Francia no aceptaban mucho que las mujeres cursaran carreras experimentales como ella lo hacía, aun en aquellos tiempos era una controversia, pero gracias a su padre podía hacer lo que quisiera, dejo de ser una simple enfermera para ir por un pez más gordo. Así que cuando la presión la abrumaba ella salía a caminar por las mañanas cuando la tenia libre y visitaba las plazas y lugares de la enorme comunidad de Oxford.

Aquel día era perfecto para salir, había frío, estaba nuboso pero con sol, llevaba un vestido de color rosa pastel, con medias pantis color blanco, unas botas tipo vaqueras color caramelo, su abrigo largo hasta las rodillas dejando ver parte de sus medias, una bufanda de color blanco, gorro y guantes. Llevaba pelo suelto liso.

Caminaba pacíficamente por la plaza colindante a su residencia, las personas caminaban alrededor, junto con sus hijos o paseando perros. Alrededor del parque había un extenso bosque, y podía escuchar los sonidos que emitían los búhos y varias aves, se sentó en una de las bancas a percibir la paz que le emitía aquel paisaje, Lorraine tenía una conexión especial con la naturaleza, demasiado especial en realidad; el control sobre la naturaleza es uno de sus poderes de mutación. Desde joven descubrió que poseía aquellas habilidades y no sabía cómo controlarlas. Sus padres fueron los primeros en notarlo… Y lo recuerda, tenía apenas 3 años cuando lo hizo, para ella fue divertido pero para sus padres inesperados.

 _ **Flashback**_

Ella jugaba en el jardín de la mansión de su abuelo materno en Westchester, eso le gustaba de aquella enorme casa.

El inmenso jardín, verde y lleno de flores. La vida abundaba en aquel jardín, las últimas semanas habían estado plantando unas nuevas semillas de prímulas en el vivero que tenía su abuelo en el patio trasero, allí el guardaba las flores más delicadas y tenía un huerto personal para la casa.

Ella salía a jugar siempre con sus hermanos mayores François y Pierre; pero estaban en aquel momento con su tutor, la familia de Lorraine tenía una tradición de educar a sus hijos en casa, como en generaciones pasadas lo hacían; ella en cambio tenía a su nana Genoveva, una dulce señora de color que había estado con su familia durante muchos años, y a quien le tenían un aprecio inmenso, por su madre también había servido a la familia Fontaine.

La nana se sentó en el patio junto a los padres de Lorraine a disfrutar del día y de la mañana vigorosa y fresca que les ofrecía el clima de Westchester; mientas servían el té todos conversaban sobre el próximo experimento que había realizado su padre el señor Fontaine y lo exitoso que seria.

Ella no comprendía mucho lo que los adultos conversaban; así que se dedico a jugar con su muñeca de trapos que su abuelo Robert le había obsequiado.

 _La adoraba y era su mejor amiga._

Giraba sobre el pasto con sus zapatos de patente relucientes y de color negro, el ligero vestidito de seda revoloteaba en sus rodillas y sus ondas rojizas le hacían cosquillas en la cara. Sus ojos hazel brillaban de felicidad, y no le importaba caerse al suelo, eso hacia los juegos aun más divertidos. Adoraba cuando su abuelo la cargaba y la hacía sentir como si volara.

Su papá la consentía también, el aceptaba jugar con ella a tomar el té y enseñarle cosas como volar una cometa, Mamá la amaba demasiado, siempre le ayudaba en todo, le daba de comer, le cantaba canciones para dormir, y junto a papá siempre la llevaban a dormir y le contaban historias.

Era una niña sumamente encantadora, aquel día nadie había querido jugar, así que decidió escapar de los adultos e ir al hermoso jardín secreto que tenía su abuelo en el patio, pocas veces su abuelo la dejaba ir; mientras sus padres y su nana conversaban, ella caminando fue hasta las puertas del enorme invernadero, y miro la enorme estructura de cristal, giro la manilla de la puerta y la abrió, un embriagador olor a tierra mojada y a verduras y flores la invadió, estaba claro que ella amaba los jardines. La pequeña con sus piernecitas dio pasos tangibles y entro al lugar. Y a ella le parecía lo más hermoso del mundo, el lugar era de forma circular, el techo tenía forma de cono, estaba rodeado de plantas, en macetas y floreros colgantes, pero había muchas plantas marchitas, y eso no le gusto. Con algo de tristeza se acerco a las rosas y las camelias marchitas en las macetas más grandes.

Habían muchas plantas muertas, a causa de la sequía y que su abuelo no encontraba la manera de cómo revivir las plantas. La niña se puso muy triste y empezó a llorar.

Los adultos seguían conversando entretenidamente y el abuelo Robert se unió a ellos con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días a todos —dijo el hombre de cabellera canosa y barba.

—Buenos días papá —dijo la madre de Lorraine.

— ¿Qué tal todo Robert? —dijo el señor Fontaine.

— ¿Cómo han amanecido?

—Buenos días señor Curie —dijo la nana —. Muy bien ¿y usted?

—Muy bien, vengo de ver a los niños, el profesor Bunsen esta algo fastidiado hoy, los niños no quiere hacerle caso —dijo riendo algo bajito, le causaba gracia —. ¿Y mi princesa Lorraine?

—Está allí jugando en el… —dijo su mamá señalando el patio.

— ¿Dónde está? —hablo su padre.

—Debe estar en el vivero —pronuncio la nana.

Se percataron de que la niña no se encontraba en el patio jugando y comenzaron a llamarla para saber donde estaba. Su nana pensó inmediatamente que podría haber ido al vivero de su abuelo y corrieron, escucharon el llanto de la nena y eso les preocupo; encontraron la puerta de lugar abierta y a la niña sentada en el suelo llorando con sus manitos en la cara, y lo que vieron les sorprendió.

Hace semanas el señor Curie, no sabía que pasaba y porque sus plantas morían en cuestión de días. Algunas plantas seguían vivas, pero la mayoría simplemente se secaba; pero algo había cambiado y eso los tomo inadvertidos, mientras la niña lloraba desconsoladamente, las plantas a su alrededor comenzaron a crecer, brotando hojas nuevas, ramas y tallos verdes _vivos,_ las flores que estaban tendidas en la arena se levantaron, las rosas de pusieron de un color rojo intenso y de un blanco puro, las plantas colgantes dejaron caer las enredaderas llenas de flores y todo cobro vida.

 _Era como magia._

Los adultos estaban sorprendidos, casi sin voz…

La niña escucho sus pasos y subió la cabeza; con sus ojos rojitos y su nariz tupida los miro a los cuatro que estaban de pie allí. Y miro a su alrededor como todo había cobrado vida, dio un salto se puso de pie, y mirando a su alrededor llena de felicidad, con una sonrisa y secando sus lagrimas.

—¡Mira abuelo! ¡Tu jardín está vivo de nuevo! —grito la niña —. Les pedí un deseo a las hadas del jardín ¡Mira!

 _ **End Flashback**_

Estaba sonriendo ante aquel recuerdo; sus padres habían descubierto que era una mutante, porque después de eso todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado tenían sentido, las flores se habían marchitado por que ella había enfermado durante varios días, y acorde a su humor se comportaban las plantas. También tenía control sobre el agua, el fuego y el viento; pero solo había descubierto su poder sobre la tierra.

Estaba sola en aquel lugar, y el sábado debía ser un día diferente, era su día de descanso y simplemente estaba allí.

Observaba todo con detenimiento, y así que se levanto y empezó a caminar, observaba las largas jardineras llenas de flores, pero le molestaba que no estuvieran a su alcance para poder tomar una. Sería una locura hacer crecer las ramas de las rosas hasta donde estaba ella, así que desistió de hacerlo. Le gustaba llevar plantas a su casa, allí las trasplantaba y cuidaba. Se resigno y dejo de buscar formas de obtener la flor, así que se giro para irse.

Le sorprendió cuando frente a ella había una mano sosteniendo la flor que ella deseaba. Miro las manos masculinas que la sostenía y de manera rápida miro al rostro del hombre delante de ella.

Era alto y de piel blanca, la forma de su cara en la un poco cuadrada, con dos líneas que marcaban su rostro, labios algo finos, cabello castaño corto ligeramente peinado hacia atrás con ojos grises destellantes.

—Para ti —dijo con un tono de voz suave.

—Gracias ¿Cómo…? —pregunto ella sonriendo.

—No importa, es un obsequio; para la mujer más hermosa de este parque —dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella tuvo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y miro a los ojos al hombre delante de ella, le pareció bastante atractivo.

—Gracias, no es para tanto yo…

—No te excuses, de todos en este parque ¿Por qué tú estás sola? Eres una mujer muy bonita para que estés sola —mientras el observaba alrededor.

—No tengo familia señor —dijo algo triste.

— ¿Fallecieron a caso?

— ¡No! Claro que no, es solo que no viven aquí conmigo ellos viven en…

—Francia.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? —pregunto con sorpresa y curiosidad.

—Tu acento al hablar, se nota.

—Es demasiado obvio ¿No? —sintió algo de vergüenza.

—Si un poco… —él le mostro una sonrisa para hacerla sentir segura.

— ¿Cómo supo que quería estas flores?

—Te vi mirando los jardines, y luego vi que te resignaste sin éxito, así que supuse que querrías una flor. ¿Te gustan mucho las flores?

—Sí, son un pasatiempo que tengo, en mi casa acostumbro a sembrar.

—Eso es muy bonito… Ten —el extendió la mano con la flor hacia ella.

Con una sonrisa recibió la flor, y en ese momento tuvo y ligero roce de sus dedos con los de él. Y como una estampida de elefantes las imágenes golpearon su mente, una tras otra sin parar.

La ira, la frustración y mucha tristeza se reflejaron en ella, demasiado sufrimiento invadió su cuerpo, al punto de explotar una ola de angustia que emanaba su corazón, sus ojos estaban fijos en los del hombre delante de ella. Sin querer sus ojos se cristalizaron, con dificultad y desespero busco aire, se sostuvo de la mano del hombre, la flor cayo de su mano, coloco su otra mano en su pecho y respiraba con dificultad.

El hombre preocupado, la sostuvo entre sus manos y ella con lágrimas en los ojos lo miro fijamente.

—Señorita ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Se siente bien?

Ella asintió y se puso firme en el suelo, el hombre intento secar sus lagrimas, las pocas que rodaban por su cara.

— ¿Quiere que le llame a un doctor? —dijo preocupado.

—No, estoy bien es solo que… —lo miro fijamente a sus ojos grises de nuevo.

— ¿Qué?

—Veo tanta angustia en usted Erik, tanta tristeza… Un pasado… Tan duro.

El hombre se lleno de un asombro, pero mantuvo su rostro serio y sereno.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —pregunto.

—Porque soy como tú, Erik.

En aquel momento el hombre se sorprendió.

Lorraine había encontrado otro mutante, otro como ella. Le desconcertaba el hecho de ver su pasado tan trágico y doloroso, podía sentir la frustración y la ira que aquel hombre sentía, con tan solo haber rozado su dedo.

— ¿Cómo yo?

—Si —ella le dedico una sonrisa.

—Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo tu...

—Erik Lehnsherr, tienes 30 años naciste en Núremberg, Alemania eres judío y tu…

—Te creo ¿Cómo lo supiste? Ese es tu poder.

—Puedo conocer el pasado de las personas tiendo un contacto ¿Y tú?

—Creo que ya lo has visto ¿No? No sería idóneo mostrarte eso aquí, bueno no sin que la gente salga corriendo y huyendo.

—Tienes razón, lo siento.

—Descuida, debe ser para ti emocionante conocer otras personas como tú y yo ¿No?

—Es agradable en realidad; pensar que soy la única que puede hacer cosas extrañas y…

—No eres extraña, simplemente eres diferente en el buen sentido claro.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Claro que si ¿Y solo puedes hacer eso? Ver el pasado.

—En realidad no, pero… Observa.

Se saco uno de sus guantes y levanto uno poco sus manos, Lorraine dirigió su mano a la fuente donde el agua fluía, fría y clara. Erik noto como el agua se levantaba en pequeñas gotas que luego se transformaban en chorros, ella tenía su mirada fija en lo que estaba haciendo y con gracia movía sus dedos como si manipulara el agua, gracias al cielo nadie se percataba de quien hacia aquello, la gente del parque se detuvo de sus quehaceres , el agua de la fuente se había levantado en el aire, y formaban una burbuja de agua; que levito desde la fuente hasta la extensa planicie de pasto en medio de la plaza, y como si de una burbuja que explota lo hizo aquella creación de Lorraine, dejando caer el agua como si fuera lluvia sobre aquel lugar.

Erik no cabía del asombro, y con una sonrisa, miro a la joven que estaba a su lado, sonriendo mirando a las personas correr alrededor de la lluvia que había provocado. Luego la miro a ella algo enternecido, nunca había visto cosa igual.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Es mi poder.

—Manipular el agua ¿Es eso?

—Sí y los elementos, el agua, fuego, tierra y aire.

—Fascinante… ¿La gente sabe lo que puedes hacer?

—Solo mi familia. No entiendo porque mi familia oculta mis habilidades.

—Escúcheme señorita, hay mucha gente que no está de acuerdo con lo que somos, y pues a veces ellos no tienen buenas intensiones.

—El precio de ser diferente —eso la desconcertó.

—Debo irme… —dijo al ansioso, el hombre miraba a los lados.

—Oh… Es una lástima —dijo algo desanimada.

—Discúlpeme, es algo necesario que me vaya.

—No está obligado a nada Erik —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Fue un placer… —se detuvo, pues no sabía el nombre de la mujer.

—Lorraine.

—Lorraine —dijo en un tono suave.

Aquel momento fue interrumpido cuando un balón proveniente del parque cayó y distrajo a Lorraine.

—Bueno, hasta luego Er… —cuando miro al frente, el hombre no estaba por ninguna parte.

— ¿Vamos a salir hoy Charles? —pregunto Raven dejándose caer en la cama del _telepata_.

—No lo sé, tengo algunas cosas de la universidad que solventar —él se acomodaba la camisa.

—Eres un aburrido a veces Charles; que falta te hace que te juntes con la " _francesita_ ".

—Raven no de nuevo.

— ¡Oh vamos Charles! ¿Cuándo vas a invitarla a salir? ¿Llevarla a bailar? ¿Galantearla? —empezó a rodar por la cama.

—No es apropiado las relaciones entre profesores y alumnos.

—Eso si tu tuvieras 60 años ¿Dónde quedo el Charles coqueto? ¿El galán que todas quieren?

—Hoy está ocupado, quizás cuando salga de la cátedra vayamos al bar o algo así.

—Invítala.

—No Raven —dijo algo irritado.

—Charles.

En ese momento Raven se levanto de la cama, y con una sonrisa malvada, dejo que su cuerpo hablara. Como si de un cambio de piel se tratara, la joven Raven empezó a transmutarse, su piel radiante como el sol, cambio a una pálida y sedosa, de abajo hacia arriba, hasta su cabello rojizo y sedoso; se había transformado en Lorraine.

—Practica conmigo —incluso tenía su misma voz.

—Que necia llegas a ser —dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Mírate! Pareces un tomate ¡Charles estas ruborizado!

— ¡Raven basta! —dijo riendo —. No puedo hacer esto.

— ¿Qué sucede profesor? —dijo acercándose a él, con aquellos ojos cristalinos y hermosos de ella.

—No puedo hacerlo, tus pensamientos me distraen.

—Eres un tonto Charles… —dijo mientras regresaba a su cuerpo natural.

—Vamos al Winchester —propuso.

—Suena estupendo —Raven le dedico una sonrisa…

Salió de la residencia donde ambos se quedaban, y partió caminando a la escuela en Oxford, tenía algunas cosas pendientes que entregarle a su tutor de la tesis y en verdad deseaba culminar con aquello rápidamente. Le gustaba caminar por la calle; salvo por el molesto ruido que le proporcionaban las voces de la mente de las personas a su alrededor.

Se detuvo en una de las esquinas a comprar el periódico, y había comenzado a lloviznar, miro por encima las noticias del día y siguió su camino, se coloco el sombrero que siempre llevaba con él. Mientras pasaba una de las calles; una voz distrajo su mente de las demás voces y capto su atención al mismo tiempo. A unos metros a su costado venia ella caminando a paso lento y grácil la mujer que lo hacía suspirar, ella caminaba con gracia. Decidió hacerle caso a Raven y como pudo evadiendo los autos se acerco a ella.

—Lorraine —dijo su nombre y ella inmediatamente se detuvo y giro a verlo.

—Profesor —ella le sonrió con gracia.

A ambos el corazón se les acelero. Charles podía sentirlo.

— ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto sonriéndole.

—Muy bien, estaba de paseo ¿Y usted?

—Camino a la universidad, debo llevar algunas cosas de mi tesis doctoral.

—Oh entiendo ¿Si quiere podemos ir juntos? Voy a la biblioteca por unos libros que necesito para la clase de clínica.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo embelesado.

Los dos caminaban lento e iban hablando plácidamente. Charles detallaba todo en ella, y todo le parecía excitante y hermoso. El vacilar de su cabello en su blanco cuello, los leves pestañeos de sus parpados; sus movimientos gráciles, la firmeza de su pecho levemente expuesto en su abrigo y el perfilo movimiento de sus caderas al caminar.

Simplemente lo volvía loco, a veces desconocía por su — _sensualidad—_ a la dulce niña que conoció cuando vivía en Westchester. Charles era un mujeriego y un adorador de mujeres, las veneraba; y a veces se asustaba con sus propios pensamientos y lo deseoso que estaba por tenerla a ella en el futuro solo para él; no solo en su cama; sino junto a él como algo más que su alumna o su amiga. Xavier noto que llevaba una flor en sus manos, y escudriño su mente, observo como aquel hombre tan amablemente le había obsequiado esa flor.

—Qué flor tan bonita ¿Te la han obsequiado? —pregunto Charles disimulando ese sentimiento iracundo.

—Oh, fue un regalo de un caballero que conocí hoy en el parque.

—Entonces… ¿Estabas paseando hoy? —pregunto cómo quien quiere y no quiere.

—Si profesor, digo… Charles —le dedico una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién es ese caballero?

— ¿Esto es un interrogatorio? —lo interrumpió dejándolo desprevenido.

—Solo preguntaba.

—Y bueno, no sé quien es en realidad; es un completo extraño.

— ¿Aceptas regalos de extraños? —dijo en tono sarcástico.

—Solo es una flor, una muy bonita por cierto ¿Por qué? ¿Le molesta?

— ¿Por qué me molestaría eso?

—" _No lo sé tal vez porque está a punto de regañarme"_ Pareciera que estuviera molesto Charles —inquirió la dama.

—Es solo una pregunta querida.

—Está bien.

— ¿Vives sola? —pregunto Charles cambiando de tema, aunque el sabia la respuesta.

—Sí, vivo sola en un departamento por acá cerca —señalo los edificios aledaños a donde ellos estaban.

— ¿No sientes miedo de vivir sola?

—" _De cuando aquí tanto interés"_ No en realidad no —dijo calmada.

— ¿Tu familia está en Francia?

—Sí, ellos viven en Paris, tenemos una hermosa casa allí _"Quisiera estar con ellos allá en verdad"_.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu casa en Westchester? —y el muy idiota se percato de la estúpida pregunta que acababa de hacer —. _"Se supone que no sabes eso genio"_ —pensó.

Ella lo miro sorprendido, y sin entender se detuvo de caminar.

—" _¿Y este como sabe de nuestra casa en Westchester?"_ ¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunto curiosa.

—Bueno, tus compañeros me han mencionado eso, dicen que allí vive otra parte de tu familia ¿No?

—Si allí viven mis abuelos maternos ¿Por qué la inquietud?

—Mi familia es de allí.

— ¿Si? Nunca he escuchado su apellido, quizás solo no lo recuerdo _"Pero me es tan malditamente familiar"_

Charles sonrió internamente, lo sabía. Ella sabe quién es él, pero él tiene manipulados sus recuerdos. Y eso a la mujer la tiene enloqueciendo, le frustraba el hecho de tocarlo y no saber nada de él. Siempre quedaba en blanco. Ambos llegaron a la universidad y debían tomar caminos diferentes.

—Bueno es momento de despedirme —soltó Lorraine.

— ¿Tan rápido quieres deshacerte de mí? —dijo sonriendo sagaz.

—No, es que tú debes estar ocupado con tus cosas y yo bueno en mis cosas.

Detestaba realmente cuando esos momentos llegaban, sentía un vacio cuando se alejaba de ella.

—Está bien Lorraine…

Xavier con sutileza le tomo de la mano a la mujer, y con sumo cuidado la apretó y la miro a los ojos, y depositó un dulce beso en el dorso de su mano.

—Por favor cuídate y no hables con extraños —y le dedico una sonrisa tierna.

A ella el corazón casi se le paraliza, nunca había visto un gesto así de parte de él.

—Sí, claro… Tu también —dijo liada.

El hombre soltó la mano de ella y con una sonrisa siguió su camino a la facultad de ciencias. Ella quedo de pie allí sin más que decir. Observo la flor entre sus manos y siguió su camino a la biblioteca.

La tarde se paso rápidamente, y ya era momento de que ella dejara esa biblioteca, era asombroso con la facilidad con la que se entretenía con los libros, allí no solo había libros de medicina, había una enorme gama de ejemplares de los novelistas más famosos de la época y de mucho tiempo atrás; para ella agradable pasar sus tardes disfrutando de la _Divina Comedia_ o de las interesantes _Aventuras de Tom Sawyer_ ; hace poco había dejado de leer _Moby-Dick_ de Herman Melville era tiempo de buscar otro pasatiempo y entre sus brazos lo llevaba un ejemplar de William Ernest Henley _Colección de Poemas_ se llama la obra. Los libros estaban un poco pesados, pero no era algo de lo cual ella no pudiera hacerse cargo, se hacía de noche y tenía que regresar a casa lo más rápido posible.

Con paso rápido caminaba en las calles, que se encontraban algo solas, era sábado y la mayoría del estudiantado y los dómines estaban descansando o simplemente embriagándose en los bares aledaños a Oxford.

Le faltaba poco para llegar a su casa, cuando noto como un auto de color negro le seguía lentamente, ella observo por el rabillo del ojo; el auto se detuvo y apago sus luces, respiro con alivio cuando los hombres se bajaron gritando y soltando carcajadas y se metieron a uno de los bares. Siguió caminando rápido y solo le faltaba una cuadra para llegar.

El impacto vino de un costado, una persona; y no sabía quién era la empujo a uno de los callejones haciéndola caer al suelo y tirando los libros que llevaba, se dio un fuerte golpe en las costillas sacándole el aire; como pudo hizo para levantarse y el hombre con abrigo negro, le tomo de su brazo lastimándola y la levanto y la empujo contra la pared.

— ¡Oiga! ¡¿Qué le sucede?! ¡¿Suélteme?! —empezó a gritar.

— ¡Cállate y escucha maldita! —le gritaba aquel hombre robusto, él le tapo la boca con su mano.

Dos desconocidos mas se acercaron al hombre, estaban con él.

— ¿Es ella John? —pregunto uno de ellos.

—Si… Es ella… —miro a sus acompañantes y luego la miro a ella.

Ella estaba aterrada y sus ojos estaban aguándose, sin saber que hacer le propino un mordisco en la mano del hombre, haciéndolo retirar su mano de su boca.

— ¡Eres una maldita zorra! —grito el hombre, y le propino una cachetada.

— ¡Suélteme hijo de puta! ¡¿Qué quieren?! —ella estaba enojada.

Estaba confundida, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando; no comprendía porque esos hombres le estaban haciendo daño.

—Oye John, no le hagas daño, quizás no lo conoce —dijo el otro hombre.

Los tres hombres vestían gabardinas negras, zapatos negros y sombreros. Dos de ellos eran mayores salvo uno que era un poco más joven quizás contemporáneo a ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué están hablando? —pregunto Lorraine entre lagrimas.

— ¡¿Dónde está Lehnsherr?! ¡¿Dónde está?! —esta vez el hombre la tomo por el cuello y la golpeo varias veces en las costillas.

— ¡No se dé que están hablando! Por favor suélteme.

—El hombre con el que estaba en la plaza ¿Dónde está? —dijo el más joven.

—No lo sé, no sé quién es; por favor suélteme —dijo ella jadeando, luchando por respirar.

— ¡Estabas hablando con él! ¡Te regalo una maldita flor!

—Pero le juro que no sé quién es, el solo…

— ¡Di la verdad maldita!

— ¡Ya les dije que no lo sé! —ella lloraba de la desesperación.

—Ya déjala John, no sabe quién es; quizás solo se acerco a ella para despistarnos.

El hombre que la sostenía, la miro con furia con desdén, gruño y la soltó dejándola caer en el suelo, toda golpeada. Los hombres se dieron la vuelta para irse, el callejón estaba oscuro y solo daba luz un poste del otro lado de la calle. En el suelo se marco una sombra, la sombra de un hombre; con sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Es de muy mala educación maltratar así a una mujer.

Y ella inmediatamente reconoció la voz de él.

— ¿Qué quieres imbécil? —gruño el hombre.

—Darte tu merecido maldito hijo de puta…

Los tres hombres se abalanzaron sobre Charles, pero él los evadió fácilmente, podía leer los movimientos en sus mentes. Los esquivó a todos, y le dio una fuerte paliza.

Patadas, puñetazos, ganchos y Charles los evadía con facilidad, el respondiendo con golpes precisos y predichos.

—Cuidado Charles —dijo Lorraine.

Uno de ellos se venía encima de él, mientras acaba con otro de ellos pero le dio un golpe en la cara, seguida de una patada en el abdomen haciéndolo caer inmediatamente en suelo. Cuando los vio a los tres tendidos en el suelo, Charles sintió una ira tan fuerte, estaba tan furioso que no cabía de la cólera que sentía en aquel momento, creo una ilusión en las mentes de aquellos hombres que los hizo retorcerse en el suelo del dolor, con agonía sostenían su cabeza, gritando y pidiendo ayuda. Después de unos minutos haciéndolos sufrir, dejándolos malheridos.

— ¡Detente por favor! —grito uno de los hombres, el más joven.

— ¡Para por favor! ¡AH! —pronuncio otro.

—Charles no —la voz quebrada de Lorraine lo detuvo.

Los hombres aturdidos y malheridos como pudieron se levantaron del suelo y salieron en carrera, a la calle. El los observo irse.

—Es uno de ellos —dijo uno de los hombres.

—Charles… —llamo Lorraine.

Molesto y preocupado hasta la medula, el corrió hacia donde estaba la mujer tirada en el suelo en posición fetal. Ella lloraba del dolor.

—Lorraine, Lorraine ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te hicieron? —pregunto preocupado.

—Me han golpeado bien fuerte —en vez de hablar ella susurraba.

—Mírate, como te han dejado… Ven vamos, voy a llevarte a un hospital.

Como pudo intento acomodarla y le cargo en sus brazos, ella se acuno en su pecho.

—Vamos a mi casa —le indico ella.

— ¿Qué? No, puede que tengas alguna costilla partida.

—No es necesario, allí tendrás como curarme.

—Está bien…

Estaban cerca de allí, ella saco las llaves de los bolsillos de su abrigo y pasaron a la planta baja del edificio. Charles presiono el botón del ascensor y se abrieron las puertas, marco el piso donde ella vivía y subieron, siguió por el pasillo y abrió la puerta del departamento de Lorraine, la llevo a su cama y la deposito allí.

— ¿Dónde tienes las gasas? ¿Tienes inyecciones para el dolor? —pregunto el telepata.

—Si eso está en…

—No importa…

Como de costumbre lo había leído en su mente y se encamino a buscar las cosas. Caminaba de un lado a otro.

Lorraine aun estaba impactada por lo que había sucedido, _por lo que le había sucedido_ , y no entendía absolutamente nada, de por qué esos hombres le hicieron eso.

Estaban buscando a alguien en aquel momento, esos hombres buscaban a _Lehnsherr_ , al hombre con el que había estado conversando en el parque.

 _¿Por eso se había ido tan rápido?_

 _¿Por qué esos hombres lo buscaban?_

Ahora todo era más confuso.

Un Charles preocupado entro a su habitación con una bandeja con una riñonera, gasas y desinfectante para heridas. Él _telepata_ sin decirle nada empezó su faena, le ayudo a quitarse su abrigo y los zapatos, ella se quejo del dolor pero no fue nada, sin embargo se vio en un problema cuando noto que Lorraine tenía un vestido puesto.

— ¿Podríamos quitarte el vestido? Dificulta mi trabajo —dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó un poco desorientada, luego de verse en una encrucijada —. Si no hay de otra…

— ¿Tienes pena Lorraine?

—Pues sí, tú eres un desconocido… —dijo apartando la vista de él.

Y eso le llego al corazón a Xavier.

—Me dijiste que no te llevara a un hospital ¿Por lo menos dame una buena razón no crees?

—Mi padre es doctor, y conoce a muchas personas en los hospitales de aquí, así que irían a chismorrear que su hija llego apaleada.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Eres una mujer mayor.

—Pues que va a obligarme a regresar a Francia y aun no termino el postgrado.

—Pues es eso, o me ayudas a ayudarte —dijo serio —. Necesito examinarte.

—Está bien Charles, pero por favor voltéate me lo quitare yo misma.

Ella estaba abochornada en verdad; tenía que _ser_ _él_ precisamente.

—Bien.

Charles se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación mientras ella se quitaba la ropa, para ella sumamente doloroso, sentía punzadas en sus costados que la hacían gemir, se deshizo de la odiosa prenda y se metió con cuidado en sus cobijas, solo quedo en ropa interior que era de color blanco.

Del otro lado de la puerta Charles estaba esperando, su pie golpeaba el piso como si tuviera ansiedad acumulada y se contenía de no observar detrás de la puerta con su poder.

—Ya —anuncio la mujer.

Con resignación regreso a la habitación y ella se encontraba debajo de sus sabanas. Lo miraba con vergüenza. Acerco la bandeja donde ella estaba… Con cuidado quito levemente la sabana que cubría a Lorraine, dio una mirada a mujer que estaba sonrojada, la detallo claramente desde su rostro; tenía un golpe en la mejilla y parte del ojo, que sabía perfectamente que se estaba poniendo de un rojo violáceo, tenía una herida sangrante en la comisura del labio. En su cuello tenía algunas marcas violáceas, supuso que la estrangularon, le aliviaba en parte porque ella podía articular palabras sin problemas, siguió bajando y observando su pecho, el cual estaba resguardado por el sostén de encaje de color blanco; procuro no centrarse en mirar detalles, aunque detestara no poder arrancarle esa pieza que le estorbaba.

—" _Control Charles, no es momento, no lo es"_ —pensó.

La piel tersa y sedosa era perfecta, siguió su vista a sus costados, o la región de sus costillas, estaban tumefactas, amoratadas; fue la parte donde más se concentraron a golpearla y casi dejarla sin aliento, notaba cierto tiraje al respirar, quizás la lesión no le permitía respirar con adecuada efectividad. Su olor no había cambiado, ese olor a flores lo embriagaba.

Charles froto las palmas de sus manos la una con la otra, tratando de calentarlas para que al momento de tocar la piel de ella no se estremeciera por el frio; con cuidado puso su mano en la piel de sus costados, y con movimientos lentos y profundos palpo sus costillas, ella se agravó su gesto, el contacto de las manos de Charles contra su piel la hicieron estremecerse aun cuando sus manos estaban cálidas, una sensación de electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo, al punto de que se le erizara, reviso ambos lados y no tenía ningún hueso roto.

—No tienes nada roto —dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella solo asintió, y aun seguía apenada.

—Por favor, no te de pena ¿recuerdas el secreto médico? —ella asintió con su cabeza y observo como el tomaba las gasas y las empapaba de alcohol —. Todo lo que suceda aquí o me digas, se quedara aquí.

—No es eso _"Quizás sea que estoy casi desnuda frente a ti"_ —ella se arropo de nuevo —, si no tengo nada entonces me arropare de nuevo.

—Hazlo, luego te aplicare un ungüento para que ceda el dolor.

Lorraine, no sabía cómo arribar una pregunta que le rondaba en su cabeza; en realidad eran unas cuantas que tenía que hacerle, fue sorprendente que él estuviera en el momento indicado, y tuviera tanta suerte defendiéndose de tres hombres, y luego sucedió aquel momento extraño donde los hombres soltaban berridos de agonía…

Paso la gasa por la comisura de sus labios, y alejo un poco su cara de su mano y remangó el rostro.

Le ardió.

—Lo siento, tienes una herida abierta allí; debo curarla antes de que se infecte —explico.

—Prof… —él le observo con detenimiento alzando sus cejas —. Perdón, Charles.

— ¿Si? —el movía sus manos con delicadeza y fluidez, era como pan comido.

El sabía lo que ella iba a preguntarle, pero debía organizar sus ideas y sus respuestas para sonar convincente.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —lanzo la primera pregunta.

—Bueno… Mi casa queda de camino por esta ruta, casualmente iba caminando y escuche el escándalo; así que me dispuse a buscar y defender a quien fuese que estuvieran maltratando.

— ¿Cómo lograste salir invicto y sin ningún rasguño? No sabía que era un experto en pelea —el aplico una ligera capa de crema en su comisura.

—Pues no tenían técnica; estaban demasiado furiosos y no tenían tiempo de ocuparse en detalles, solo usaban su fuerza era más fácil derrotarlos así.

—Era casi como si leyeras sus movimientos, ¡Au! —exclamo cuando aplico ungüento en su cuello.

—Aja… —el intento hacerse el distraído, para prepararse para el final.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —ella lo miraba a su cara esperando una respuesta.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Se hizo el tonto—. _"Aquí viene Charles"_.

—Cuando los hombres estaban tendidos en el suelo; ellos…

— ¿Ellos qué? —él le miro a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué ellos se comportaron de esa manera? Era como si les estuvieran lastimando la cabeza, como si los hubieran sometido a un dolor y una congoja tan…

—No sé de que hablas…

—Claro que sí, yo los vi… Tú… Tú estabas tan iracundo que…

—Parecía que yo se los provoque ¿A eso te refieres?

—Sí, fue extraño.

—Ellos te pidieron que te detuvieras ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, yo solo estaba allí de pie esperando que se levantaran.

—No pareció que fuese así.

—Creo que los golpes te afectaron un poco —dijo soltando una risita.

—Si quizás…

Ella aun estaba pensativa y muy poco conforme con lo que él le había respondido; pero no quería volverse una necia y fastidiarlo.

— ¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿Por qué esos hombres te hicieron esto? Esa es la gran pregunta aquí.

—Bueno, en realidad ni yo comprendo mucho lo que sucedió.

—Adelante es una noche larga, no pienso irme hasta que me des una explicación razonable.

—Yo iba caminando a casa, cuando ellos me acorralaron y empezaron a golpearme; uno de ellos me pregunto por una persona, al parecer yo sabía su paradero…

— ¿Y lo sabes? —Charles le estaba aplicando ungüento en las costillas y luego se centro a mirarla a los ojos.

—No, claro que no; pero si sabia su nom… _"Tonta se supone que tú no sabes eso"_ —Charles intento contener su sonrisa.

— ¿Su nombre? ¿Lo sabías?

—Sí, bueno ¿sabes la flor que llevaba antes cuando nos encontramos?

—La rosa.

—Si, al parecer que el hombre que me la obsequio… Ellos lo estaban buscando.

—Y pensaban que tú estabas con él.

—Si… ¿Quién lo diría no?

—Como un extraño te provoca tantos problemas…

Como si lo hubiera leído de su mente, bueno en realidad lo había hecho.

—Si…

—Listo —dijo culminando la cura.

— ¿Ya? ¿Ves? No era necesario ir a un hospital.

—Hice lo mejor que estaba en mis manos, ten —le extendió la mano con algunas píldoras y un vaso de agua.

— ¿Qué es esto? —lo miro confundida.

—Es para el dolor y algo para que puedas dormir.

—Espero que no sea diclofenaco.

—Eres alérgica al diclofenaco, lo olvidaba.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —lo miro extraña, tomando el vaso y las píldoras.

—Eh… Bueno, lo leí en tu historial médico cuando hicieron tu admisión.

—Oh, bueno está bien…

—Si no te importa iré a tirar esto al cesto, y tu deberías descansar; estas convaleciente.

—El cesto está en la cocina.

—Si lo sé, ya vengo.

Charles se retiro de la habitación, y la dejo sola, ella salió de la cama con algo de dificultad y hurgó en su armario en busca de algún pijama. Encontró entre tantas prendas una bata de seda blanca, era fresca y cómoda para dormir. Se saco el sostén y se colocó la dormilona. Con cuidado de acostó en su cama y se cubrió con las sabanas. Un Charles, entro a la habitación secando sus manos con una toalla.

— ¿Te cambiaste? —pregunto.

—Sí, me puse algo más… Cómodo para poder dormir.

—Bien, no importa; mañana iremos a la policía, denunciaremos lo que paso hoy para que les den casería a esos hombres.

Camino cerca de la cama y se sentó del otro lado.

—Si me parece bien… ¿Vas a irte?

— ¿Tu quieres que me vaya? —el la miro a los ojos.

—Bueno…

—No, lo supuse… No voy a dejarte sola, voy a vigilar por si esos tipos deciden volver.

—No es necesario Charles.

—No, descuida… Vives sola y es mi deber como un caballero que soy velar que mas nada te pase. Ahora, cierra los ojos y duerme.

—Al lado hay otra habitación, si quieres puedes dormir allí.

—No ha tiempo para eso. Descuida, el sofá esta excelente…

Hubo un silencio corto e incomodo para ambos, pero fue un momento en el cual ambos detuvieron sus miradas fijas entre sí.

—Bueno, me voy para que descanses —Charles iba a levantarse de la cama, y ella le tomo de la mano.

—Oye… —el volteo a verla.

— ¿Si?

—Gracias…

El solo se insto a dedicarle una dulce sonrisa. Y luego se retiro de su cuarto.

EL joven hombre camino por el pasillo y se lanzo en el sofá de la sala de estar; con cuidado observaba el espacio donde la mujer se quedaba; la palabra perfecta para describirlo era puro y pulcro. No contaba con muchas cosas dentro de la casa, pudo notarlo desde que entro, había visto en el balcón un pequeño jardín que tenía allí, había muchas flores y un bonsái; se levanto del sofá y se acerco al balcón, las flores estaban en buen estado, salvo por unas camelias que se habían decaído, y el árbol bonsái estaba verde y bien cuidado… Con sus dedos acaricio las diminutas ramas del arbolito.

Lo asombroso era que todo lo que ella poseía tenía su marca, su sello personal, incluso su aroma. Charles siempre percibía ese olor característico en ella, un olor tan natural…

Regreso a la sala de estar, y observo las fotografías que tenia colgando en las paredes, de ella con su familia y de ella cuando era una niña…

Se sentó en el sofá y se quedo pensativo.

Había logrado convencerla de lo que había pasado cuando aquellos hombres la agredieron. No podía decirle que la había seguido como muchas veces lo hacía; no podía decirle que por medio de sus pensamientos logro encontrarla y salvarle la vida. Y que usando su poder había logrado derrotar a aquellos hombres, y muchos menos decirle que con su poder los había torturado.

O por lo menos no aun no podría decírselo.

Lo cierto es que esto había sido como un suceso que marco un punto en las tablas a favor de Xavier; salvar la vida de ella era un paso más para tenerla más cerca y quizás conocerle más.

 _Más oportunidades._

Charles se resigno a continuar descansando, pues mañana seria otro día; otro día nuevo y con más oportunidades.

* * *

Holaaa! espero que les haya gustado! Pronto que termine el 3er capitulo lo subiré.

No olviden dejar su comentario si lo tienen ;) besos!


End file.
